


In the Heat of the Moment

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Passion, Photoshop, Steve Feels, Steve's butt, Tony Feels, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Sometimes the destruction and the risks and the near-death experiences take their toll. This time it's Steve who loses his cool.(Whether it's relief or fear or happiness or desperation he can't tell, he just knows that he has tofeelthat Tony is alive. He doesn't even know how they end up on the ground kissing desperately, right there in the middle of the bombed out street while the battle is still going strong.)(Steve so rarely loses control that it takes Tony by surprise every single time. So he doesn't expect it when Steve practically tackles him as soon as he's within reach. He doesn't even consider resisting.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! *hugs you all* Gosh, how I missed this fandom.... Sorry for my prolonged absence, work's been crazy and I'm off on work trips almost all the time. In fact, I only have two days off, then I'm gone again... But I'll make good use of them, I promise ^__^ 
> 
> Remember that explanation/tutorial thingy that I asked about, whether you were interested in seeing how a manip gets done? I'm working on it right now, and it'll show you how this manip came to be. Funnily enough it was one of the most complicated manips in a while, but at least that'll make it interesting (I hope). I'll post it later today or tomorrow, depending on how much time it takes to get it all nice and ready. 
> 
> Now, I hope you like this manip! It took a lot of time to complete, so you'd make me a very happy by telling me what you think ^^

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/115750/115750_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* I know I probably shouldn't admit to my mind constantly being in the gutter, but you know what inspired this manip? A screenshot where Steve's very nice butt was raised just so that you couldn't miss it (well, I couldn't XD). It was just asking for a manip - this is the result of my naughty thoughts... XD 
> 
> (Yep, a whole manip inspired by a piece of arse - there wasn't much else in the screenshot, after all... XD)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How To Make A Manip - Behind The Scenes of 'In the Heat of the Moment'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510014) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain)




End file.
